


Everybody Lies [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Apartment Zero (1988)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aw, they were just perfect for each other. WHY?!! (-_-')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Lies [vid]




End file.
